


Peepee boys gc

by JesterIsAFool



Category: Peepee boys (Twitter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterIsAFool/pseuds/JesterIsAFool
Summary: The peepee boys after the gc.





	Peepee boys gc

"yeah, I'm white, and I'm not ashamed!" Noah exclaimed. minty shot him there and then. that was how minty got arrested. Noah recovered in the hospital but Ghia had to bail minty out and pay off the police so she wouldn't get arrested, then he had to pay Noah's hospital bills because this is America and apparently living wasn't a human right. they were now out of money, so, what did they decide to do? "lads, we're going into the Mafia, I've already made us all fake passports and we're already Italian citizens now, maybe if Noah wasn't white we wouldn't have to do this." very just stared, before sighing. "maybe if yo mama wasn't lumpy."

that was that, they moved to Italy. Ghia had Mafia connections so everything went smooth, but they were forced to work with some bastard called oil. "Futanari is kinda hot" oil muttered one day. Ghia stabbed him 47 times in the chest. no one cared though and they just let him bleed out on the bathroom floor. that was the end of their oil problem, but now they had a new problem, who the fuck was going to replace oil? they had no clue. fortunately for them, very wanted some fried chicken and tried to summon some with Ghia's satanic ritual shit. they ended up summoning a rare demon called Risotto Nero. "what a faggot." Noah groaned at the sight of the half naked demon. Risotto shot him but the bullet missed because Noah is gay so he can say slurs.

very stared at Risotto. "get me fried chicken, I feel like a ketchup bottle. if you get my order wrong yo mama lumpy." Risotto cried on his way to KFC. very was scary and he was scared of getting her order wrong. 

minty just went with Risotto because she wanted to collect his salty tears for her soup.


End file.
